Air Force pilots entering the service generally have superior visual acuity, on the average 20/13. However, current research based simulators (or image generators) provide visual acuity on the average of 20/40 or 20/80. Furthermore, current research based simulators are often very expensive to build and fail to provide eye limiting resolution, i.e., acuity better than 20/13.
In order to study human vision in an operationally relevant environment, an image generator that matches conditions of the real world may be beneficial. For example, a research based image generator configured to provide eye limiting resolution, e.g., better than 20/13, may be particularly beneficial. A database that provides eye limiting resolution imagery based on a desired simulation context and hardware configured to produce the necessary amount of pixels at a minimum of 60 frames per second may also be beneficial. Existing legacy databases typically cannot provide sufficient resolution with high-fidelity.